Surely You Were Meant To Be Mine
by PackPrincess123
Summary: No Cullens. No imprinting. Bella Swan has been in love with Jacob Black ever since she came to Forks. Through their time together, she thought he felt the same. Until he got a girlfriend. Her best friend. Heartbroken and jealous, Bella refuses to speak to anyone. Sensing her depression, the Pack and their Mates step into help. What will be the outcome of this? OOC/Rated M/JXB.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything you recognize, I only own Maisy Holder. **_

**Hiya**** guys, I know right. Another story! Ergh! I can't stop writing! Anyway, hope you like this one too. Notes to remember: Bella doesn't know who the Cullens are. There is no such thing as imprinting. Moreover, I have changed how the pack mind works slightly. I'm not hating on Jacob, I'm just sick of the stories about Jacob being jealous of Bella and her boyfriends. It will be a Jacob and Bella ending. Enjoy and don't forget to review, whether you like it or not. Rated M for a reason.**

**Surely You Were Meant To Be Mine**

**Prologue **

The bright white moon hung in the sky, surrounded by the cotton candy clouds and glittering stars. Its luminous glow, lighting up the darkness.

Down below, laughter filled the night. The bonfire was in full swing. Friends and relatives conversed animatedly around the bright dancing flames, toasting hotdogs and taking the occasional swigs of beer. Couples danced around in the sand, along to soothing music whilst others laughed and wrestled playfully in the sand. Some people however were more intimate, cuddling together as they stared into the fire or kissing ardently, blocking out the world around them. People of all ages covered the calm, fun packed beach. Kid, teens, and even some elderly. Even the atmosphere was filled with contentment and joy.

Aside from all the happiness, one figure sat alone. Bella Swan. Her fingers dug harshly into the soft sand, her jaw clenched to hold back heavy sobs. Tears had sprung to her eyes as she shamelessly stared at the couple across from her. Their bodies crushed together, and their lips locked, eyes shut as they kissed fervently, oblivious to the brokenhearted girl watching them.

From the moment Bella had come to Forks to live with her dad a year ago, Jacob Black had caught her attention. She had thought he was the most beautiful man alive. They became friends and she spent everyday they were together, admiring him. Each night Jacob would star in all her dreams and fantasies, and every time she returned from visiting him. She'd have a painful ache between her thighs, relieving herself was never enough. She wanted his fingers there. She wanted him to be touching her. Kissing her. Professing his love for her.

Bella would, at momentarily intervals, fantasize the muscular ripped body beneath his beautiful caramel tanned skin. She'd romanticize about the hard bulging muscles that strained beneath his shirts; Bella luckily knew they were hard. She had felt them. It had been an accident but she'd felt the hard as iron, but amazingly smooth guns on his arms. They had been the source of her orgasms since she had the experience of feeling them. She just wished she could feel more of him. Bella would day-dream about soft looking pink lips. They most Bella had ever done with Jacob was hug him. She'd be rewarded with a hug every time she visited, and departed. Her friend Leah would tease her that she blushed too much when Jacob was around, she'd bypass it and call Leah an idiot. But she knew in her hear it was true.

Bella's feelings for Jacob weren't just physically, but they ran just as emotionally deep. He understood her in a way nobody else did. He had mesmerizing eyes that would watch her intently. Her pulse would quick every time they touched and her heart would pound. That was when Bella knew. She was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.

Not a soul but herself knew about her irreversible and unforgettable feelings for Jacob, she'd kept them to herself, fearful of anyone's reaction. She hadn't even informed her friends about her feelings; even though she was sure, they suspected something. Involuntarily, her best friend Maisy figured it out because she always found a way to know everything. Being the gossip queen. She had assured Bella that Jacob felt the same way and not to ponder on it too much.

Through all the time they spent together, Bella deeply hoped Jacob's feelings extended beyond friendship too. She didn't know for sure, but Jacob treated her differently than other girls. He was gentler. More sincere.

For ages, Bella had longed to tell Jacob about her everlasting feelings. She longed to tell her other friends. When Jacob's sister Rachel had called her this morning to invite her to the bonfire, Bella had decided she was going to tell him about her feelings, hoping to get the same words in return.

She had not however, expected this.

She had not expected the love of her life to be playing tonsil hockey with her so-called best friend.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hope you liked the prologue. Obviously, the chapters will be much longer than this. **_

_**REVIEW if you want me to continue **_

_**Zayna xxx**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Stephanie Meyer owns everything you recognize, Bruno Mars owns the song. I only own Maisy Holder. **_

_**Team Jacob Forever!**_

**Don't forget to review!**

**Surely You Were Meant To Be Mine**

**Chapter 1**

Maisy Holder, the girl that was currently making out with Jacob, had claimed she was Bella's best friend. They had met on Bella's first day at Forks High and instantly clicked. The saying opposites attract was true in their situation, meaning Bella was the shy one, whilst Maisy was the bubbly one. Bella would rather sit home and read a book but Maisy would rather party all night.

Maisy and Bella told each other everything. However, there were certain things Bella couldn't talk about, things that were going on in Jacob's life. Something Bella couldn't believe at first. But eased into it, He was a werewolf. Not your average midnight-half man-half wolf-can is killed by silver- wolf. However, shifters that turned into wolves to destroy leeches. In other words vampires. Bella thought they were ghastly things, she'd come across a few and every time they wanted her blood. Jacob and the pack had taken care of them, but still, something so disgusting shouldn't exist.

Sam, the Alpha had made her swear to secrecy, that it would never slip out. The pack consisted of nine wolves. All male. No humans but their mates were allowed to know. Sure, some of them had mates, Sam had Leah. Jacob's sister Rachel was also a mate. One of the other wolves, Jared had Kim. Bella had become close friends with all the girls. But it was getting kind of hard to have two lives. Maisy on the other hand, didn't know a thing about the supernatural world. It was hard to lie to her and Bella hated it, but she knew it was best for her.

Bella wasn't a mate, it was an accident she'd found out, but it was lucky since so many bloodsuckers lusted after her blood, she'd make a good distraction.

A small moan dragged Bella out of her train of thought. A look of disgust filled her features. The make out session had gotten so passionate, Maisy was moaning. Ergh! The session had gotten as far as feeling each other up. They were practically molesting each other; didn't they know there were children here?

Jealousy. Rage. Sadness. Pain. Betrayal. Surged through Bella at this point, the longer she watched, the more it hurt. How could Maisy do this to her? Her best friend! Bella couldn't really blame Jacob he hadn't known about her feelings, but Maisy was aware, nevertheless, it didn't stop her. Bella wondered if Maisy had ever really been her friend at all. Friends wouldn't do this. Bella knew she shouldn't stare, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She couldn't help but thinking, how could they do this to her?

Bella stared helplessly at the couple, her insides twisting painfully. As if someone had taken her heart and twisted it, had wringed it and then stabbed a knife through it. Her lips quivered and her breathing had gotten erratic. They had been kissing for so long. Didn't they need to come up for air? Did they even care, if they were hurt someone?

"_It's a beautiful night…" _a familiar voice sang from behind her, warm arms winding around her neck.

"_We're looking for something dumb to do…" _another sang, his hands closing over her eyes.

"_Hey baby…" _Quil released her neck and seated himself on the log beside her.

"_I think, I wanna marry you_…" Embry removed his hands from her eyes, and got to one knee, holding out his hand as he sang in front of her.

Bella smiled wholeheartedly, a cheery truthful giggle manifesting from her throat. Quil and Embry were apart of the pack and Jacob's best friends. There was never a reason not to smile around them. Despite the amount of time they spent flirting with her, she loved them to bits and no day was dull with them around. They always had her back, and she had theirs.

"Heya guys." She greeted, smile permanently etched in her features. "What's up?" She was glad for the distraction.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how _my_ lovely lady was doing." Quil said flirtatiously, wrapping a possessive arm around her neck.

Embry made a distasteful sound, "Your lovely lady? She's my lovely lady!" He wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, pulling her towards him.

"Nu-uh. My friend…" Quil clicked his tongue impatiently, pulling Bella in his direction. "Bellsy wants to my girl."

"Oh no, she doesn't." Bella was pulled in Embry's direction.

The back and forth tugging went on for another minute, until Embry leapt at Quil, tugging him down in the sand. Bella by this time was laughing hysterically, as Quil and Embry rolled over, wrestling and throwing punches at each other.

"Eat sand. Dawg." Quil scooped up a handful of sand and aimed it towards Embry's mouth.

"Oh no, you don't!" Using his supernatural senses, Embry flipped them over.

Once they separated, breathing heavily and glaring at each other mocking and playfully. Embry then grinned mischievously, and reached down to pick out something. The mustard bottle. Bella's mouth dropped open as she realized what he was going to do. Catching her reaction, Embry winked at her and held the bottle behind his back, standing next to the fire.

Quil who had been dusting himself off, didn't notice what Embry was planning but just caught his hand behind his back.

"Quil….You say you're hot right?" Embry said acting oblivious and innocent.

Quil narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching. "We all know I'm hot." he smirked

"Well then…" Embry opened the bottle behind his back and positioned it. "Take this…Hot Dawg!" He pulled out the bottle and squeezed it all over Quil's shirtless chest.

Bella burst at laughing at this point, she couldn't see Quil's face, but she knew it was funny. She threw her head back, and held her chest. Quil turned briefly and glared at her, but it was playful.

"Alright. That's it!" Quil reached down and grabbed the ketchup, directed it at Embry and squeezed.

Embry, who had seen this move coming, ducked as the spray of ketchup went flying towards him. There was a splat.

Bella noticed that Embry was completely clean. She peeked around him curiously, to see where it had landed. Her mouth dropped open at the sight. Since Embry had directly been standing in front of the kissing couple.

Maisy and Jacob were completely covered in ketchup.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**LOL. I hope you liked it, REVIEW and let me know. I love reading reviews! **_

_**Zayna xxx**_

_**Ps. I'm not hating on Jacob or anything, I actually adore him. I just hate that in all the other stories, Jacob is jealous of Edward or Bella's other boyfriends, so I decided it's time for a twist. It will be a Jacob/Bella ending. I assure you. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Surely You Were Meant To Be Mine. **

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Holy shit! Jake, Maisy. I'm so sorry." Quil apologized, inching backwards towards the log where Bella was seated. "It was aimed at Embry..." He trailed off, looking uncomfortable as he awkwardly stepped backwards over the log in order to get as far away from Jacob and his rage, as possible.

Embry on the other hand, had erupted into uncontrollable fits of hysterics, as he doubled over in laughter. Slapping his chest frantically as he tried to catch his breath. He was oblivious to the infuriated look on Jacob's face.

Bella firmly pressed her lips together, to suppress the mirth that wanted to escape. Yeah, Maisy looked hilarious and Jacob...Well, still looked sexy as usual, even if he was spluttered in ketchup. But, Bella felt bad for them, especially because the whole beach was staring, pointing and trying to hide their giggles. No matter what they did, they didn't deserve this humiliation.

Her mind was completely bypassing what they had been doing before this catastrophe took place. She wanted nothing more than to run home, and curl up in her bed, forgetting the world existed. But, reality always jolted her back to Earth. Despite the situation, she now understood that the stories and fairy tales that she had made up in her head. Would never come true, Jacob didn't love her as she did him, he wasn't in love with her, because if he was, if he did. He wouldn't have done this tonight. If he felt the same way she did. He wouldn't have made out with her best friend tonight.

"QUIL! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Jacob raged scream, dragged Bella back to Earth. She glanced up to find Jacob on his feet, looking fierce and predatory, glaring at Quil and Embry, who had both realized how much trouble they were in. Bella was awed by the sight. She felt her heart began to race, and a blush covered her cheeks. She couldn't help but think.._.'Jacob's even sexier when he's angry...' _She then felt disgusted at herself for thinking such a thing.

Paul, another member of the Pack and Jacob's sister's wolf-mate was handing napkins and rolls of tissues to Jacob and Maisy, wearing a smirk, but looking slightly conceited too. "Damn Quil. How hard did you squeeze? It's like the entire bottle." He turned to Rachel who was standing behind him, "Hon...We need more napkins. Can you quickly run to the house?"

She nodded at him, smiling. Before sending Quil and Embry a disdainful look, "Sure. Paul. I'll be back in a moment." She said, turning on her heel to run back to her house.

Bella hadn't looked at Maisy yet, afraid she would burst into tears at her friend's betrayal. Finally finding the courage, she turned her gaze in Maisy's direction and an obnoxious snort involuntarily erupted from her mouth as she did. Maisy was sitting on the log, redness dripped from the ends of her strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair. It had slithered down her throat and into her very revealing cleavage. _'Huh. Served her right for wearing such a low cut top. Slut.' _Bella found her self thinking. She then blinked. Where the hell did that come from? She felt culpable for thinking such things about her best friend.

Quil and Embry had risen to their feet, and were now looking around nervously. As if looking for a way to escape. Jacob was watching their every move attentively, making no sign that he was going to move towards them. Bella unknowingly held her breath and watched between the three guys, finally tearing her eyes away from Maisy who was had been uncomfortably trying to avoid Bella's gaze.

All of a sudden, Bella's feet unconsciously moved beneath her and she soon found herself standing, shoulder to Quil and Embry who were on either side of her. (Allegorically speaking, since they were much too tall for Bella to stand level with) Bella, who confused at her actions, but confident, slipped a hand in each of Quil and Embry's open ones, as a sign of support. They seemed unsurprised by the gesture and tightened theirs around hers in return.

Jacob stiffened as he saw Bella rise, and something Bella couldn't fathom flashed in his eyes. As he watched her hold his best friend's hands. She saw his hands clench into fists and small tremors began to run over his body as his eyes fixed on their hands, he looked more raged then ever. Bella felt a small spark of hope.

Maisy who was watching them with annoyance, rose next to Jacob and deliberately peeked towards him and began dabbing at the ketchup on his neck, an unexplainable look on her face. Jacob who was surprised by the gesture, turned to stare at her, and the hope in Bella's chest faded.

Acidic bile began to rise in her throat and she felt like throwing up. Her chest was tearing again. She had to get out of there. Before she broke down.

Quil and Embry felt Bella's hands shake in theirs and they both glanced at each other, knowing full well what the reason was. They exchanged slight nods before looking down at Bella, who wore a torn, heart broken expression.

As Jacob was still distracted with Maisy *UGH*, Quil and Embry both released Bella's hands and Quil swept his arms under her knees, making her stumble before lifting her up. She gave a startled gasp, her hands squeezing Quil's shoulders in fear as the sudden movement.

"Wha…What are you doing?" She asked hoarsely, Bella cleared her throat before going on. "Put me down Quil!"

Quil leapt over the log, Embry running by his side, and took off running down the beach.

"No can do Belly. We're taking you home." Embry told her, by Quil's side. "And trying to save our asses."

"I can walk you know." She informed them briskly, trying to get out of Quil's grip and failing. "I'm not disabled." she said with annoyance, slapping his shoulder.

"But you are slow." Quil reminded her. "And we need to get out of here fast."

Bella huffed and admitted defeat. They were right. She was only human and slow.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Quil and Embry stopped next to Bella's truck, which was parked at the entrance of the beach. Quil gently let Bella down and she realized she was covered and sticky with mustard.

"Ugh. Quil, Why did you have to pick me up? Couldn't you let Embry?" She wrinkled her nose as she slowly peeled off her mustard smothered jacket.

"See Quil. Bella wanted me to hold her so, she wants to be mine. Back off dude." Embry smirked at Quil, dramatically puffing out his chest.

Bella rolled her eyes and began to correct him. "No. You not covered in mustard, that's why."

Embry laughed and winked at her. "That's what your mouth says baby. But your heart says something else." It was obvious that he was only teasing.

Bella made a false sound of disgust and mockingly rolled her eyes again. Before she could respond with a retort, Quil spoke. "Okay guys fun's over. We gotta talk." There was this uncharacteristic seriousness in his voice.

Embry stopped smiling and a solemn look crossed his face. "Yeah. We do need to talk."

Looking perplexed, Bella looked back and forth from the two guys questioningly. "Talk about what?" there was this unease in her chest.

Embry locked eyes with her, they held a despondency and sadness she couldn't explain. "We know how you feel about Jacob, Bella."

Bella spluttered shocked, her face turning red. They knew? What the heck? Was she really that obvious? Bella shook her head and went for the oblivious excuse. "I don't know what you're talk about." She said stubbornly, refusing to meet their rapt gazes.

"Don't lie to us. We saw how heart broken you looked as you watched them make out. We've actually known for a while." Quil said, tilting her head up to meet her eyes, which were filling up with tears.

"We love you Bella. You're like our little sister, despite you being older than us. We hated seeing you look so tortured. So we decided to help you out. We wanted to make you smile." Quil went on sincerely as a tear rolled down Bella's cheek. He glared at Embry. "It wasn't meant to get that far."

Embry looked smug and grinned at him. "But it was worth it right?" you could hear the smirk in his voice. "It was worth seeing them get covered in ketchup." He abruptly got profound and serious, meeting her eyes too. "Anyway. Our point is, we want to help you. Jacob's an idiot for dating Maisy. Moreover, Maisy's your best friend, she's a bitch for doing that to you."

Bella wiped away her tears as only one thing in Embry's sentences registered in her mind. _They were dating…_She felt like bursting into tears all over again. There was no hope now. It had not been some random make out. They truly were dating_. _

"I've gotta get home." she said simply, not bothering to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. She turned on her heel and opened the door to her truck.

"No. Bella come on. Let us help you." Quil argued, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Yeah. Bella, we don't want you so hurt. Let us help." Embry pleaded.

Bella felt strange and sudden anger rush through her body. "Let me go Quil." she said sternly, irritation in her voice. Quil stubbornly refused. "Now!" She said, angrily.

"Bella please…we want to help you." Embry said, pleading in his tone as he tried to convince her.

"I don't need your help. I'll be fine! Let me go. NOW!" Sighing, Quil released her arm and she slipped inside, quickly driving off. Leaving the two boys torn and upset.

Bella sighed despondently as she sadly glanced back at the two guys she had left there. She knew they had only wanted to help but couldn't help feeling this was pointless and hopeless. There was a reason Jacob and Maisy were dating. They liked each other, possibly even loved. Bella didn't want to interfere in a relationship between two lovers. As much as she loved Jacob, if he loved Maisy. She would have to let it be. Romance wasn't in the stars for Jacob and Bella this time.

Stopping her truck in her driveway, Bella slipped out, locked it and unlocked the front door, gingerly holding her mustard covered jacket in one hand as she went in. Entering the living room, she was met with Charlie, her father sitting in front of the TV, watching the news. He turned to greet her as she entered.

"Hey Bells. How was the Bonfire?" He asked, amusement in his eyes. He zoned in on her jacket. "What happened to your jacket?"

Bella glanced at her Jacket and then back at her father. "Oh. This was an accident. The boys got into a fight, squirting mustard and ketchup everywhere." Bella giggled as she remembered how Maisy had looked, trying to convince her father. She wasn't sure if she was very successful.

Charlie chuckled, unaware. "Was anyone hurt? Anything broken? I know the boys can be pretty aggressive when they fight."

_Does my heart count? _

"No. No one was hurt." Bella faked a very convincing yawn, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. "I'm really tired Dad. Can I go to bed?"

"Sure. Goodnight Bells."

"Goodnight Dad." Bella bounded up the stairs, tossed her jacket aside, changed into some pjs, before diving under the comforter and pulling it over her head. Sleep found her pretty quickly. Her dreams filled with Jacob and his admission of love…telling her he loved her always.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Review! Tell me how I did, I didn't really like this chapter too much but thanks to all who read. And all those who read, reviewed and followed last time. :D **

**Zayna xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Surely You Were Meant To Be Mine**

**Chapter 3 **

_**2 weeks later… **_

Rachel Black paced the room relentlessly, her hands clenched into fist at her sides as she strutted angrily back and forth in the living room, her thoughts distracted and raged. It had been Two weeks. Two fucking weeks since her pathetic brother had driven her best friend away. Bella had not called or visited in the past two weeks. Since that bonfire, it was as if she had suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Rachel could comprehend that Bella was not at fault here. Why would anyone constantly go where his or her heart got broken repeatedly? This was all Jacob and Maisy's omission. Sure, Jacob was a guy and guys were not the most observant. Nevertheless, Maisy? Was Bella's fucking best friend! If Rachel could see from Bella's face, that she was head over heals for Jacob, then obviously Maisy could too. Couldn't she see that she was breaking her best friend's heart by dating the guy she was in love with? Was Maisy that dense? On the other hand, was she doing it on purpose?…For the incalculable time in her life, Rachel wished she knew what was running through Maisy Holder's head. Alternatively her stupid brother's head. She'd been driving herself crazy attempting to presume.

Rachel couldn't hide her rage or her fears. You'd think, Jacob would dump her one day and find a new girlfriend, being the teenager he was. However, there was a drawback. A wolf inconvenience…Wolves mated for life. Therefore, she couldn't let them mate. Then Jacob wouldn't be able to let her go. His wolf wouldn't allow him too. Ugh…that would just be deep shit…She'd break his fucking heart! And Bella would probably have to sit there and suffer silently! NO. NO. NO.

Rachel didn't want a slut as her sister-in-law anyway. She didn't want no anorexic, blonde, slutty bitch who opened her legs to every guy she saw to be in her family, she'd rather choke herself to death, Bella was a much better option. Yep, that was true. Since Bella was new here, she didn't know the thorough details yet. However, before she had arrived. Maisy had been known as the slut of Forks High. Yes, her whore status had been forgotten by many, but not Rachel.

Reaching up, Rachel unconsciously rubbed the mark on her neck, which had been left by Paul. She had enjoyed it immensely. It gave her a soothing feeling, calmed her down. This was another practice during sex, the wolf would bite their mate, if things got too intense. Rachel couldn't let Jacob bite Maisy. Then all hope would be lost.

This was not acceptable! She was not having a slut in her family nor was she having her best friend's heart-broken anymore than it actually was! It was time to take action. She had to make a start before things progressed further. Bella's heart was in jeopardy here.

Paul Lahote watched from where he was leaning against the doorway, a sad expression on his face as he watched his incensed mate march over to the phone, and swiftly stab in a phone number. He had never seen her so infuriated and upset over something. She was never really passionate about anything. Paul got where she was coming from though, Bella was a very sweet girl and Maisy was a slut. What was running through Jacob's head? Bella was fun to be around and Maisy was just annoying. Overall, Paul was sure Maisy was breaking some kind of girl code…wasn't it in the guidelines that you couldn't date your best friend's love?

Clearing his mind, Paul vowed himself that he would help Rachel. He'd help get Bella and Jacob together. He wouldn't sabotage Jacob and Maisy's relationship. To be more precise, show Jacob that Bella was the better girl. Not Maisy. He couldn't stand the fact that one of his mate's best friends was getting their heart broken. He'd never liked Maisy, since she'd even offered her body to him. And when he'd declined, she had thrown a fit. Bella wasn't like that. She was strong and balanced, confident, sweet…Jacob's perfect match.

Paul turned on his heel, and ran out of the house, entering the forest. He needed to know if the others wanted to help. He could not do this alone.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Leah gently put the phone back on its receiver, her thoughts diverted by Bella Swan. Rachel had been right. It had been two weeks and not once had she came to visit. It was odd really, before this unusual occurrence. Bella would pay a visit to La Push on a daily basis. She would be here at dawn and wouldn't leave until midnight. She'd always been excited and very enthusiastic, in their presence. Then what had changed? Bella and Leah had gotten close from her constant visits. They could always confide in each other for anything. What had happened that two weeks ago that affected Bella so deeply that she never wanted to visit? She didn't want to see her best friends anymore. Leah knew it was something harsh, because Bella was a very strong and capable girl, who could take on anything. Hell, she'd even taken the werewolf thing well. Then what had fucking happened?

Leah didn't ponder on too long, and set her mind on preparing the food and setting the table for the Pack who would be arriving in a while. She vanquished all thoughts of Bella to the back of her mind. If Bella needed her help. She would definitely tell her. Leah knew she would. Anyway, Rachel and her were going to visit Bella in the evening, and hopefully then she'd open up.

"Leah! Leah darling! Where is my best blazer? I can't find it anywhere!" Sam Uley yelled from the messy bedroom and into the kitchen. "I need it for the council meeting!"

Leah sighed from where she had begun to lay the table, and then smiled, shaking her head. Sam always lost important things and then he'd clutter up the entire house just searching for them. It was somewhat adorable really, in Leah eyes, the only downfall was she'd have to clean the house repeatedly, each time it happened. Sure, sometimes Bella, Rachel, Kim or her cousin Emily helped around, but mostly she did it all by herself.

"Sam. It's in the wash. I knew you needed it today. And besides, the meeting isn't until 4 in the afternoon." Leah replied calmly, not bothering to turn, knowing he'd hear it thanks to his supernatural hearing. "Don't worry hun. I've got it all sorted."

Sam emerged stealthily from the bedroom, with a smile plastered on his face. He was delighted at the fact that his mate always had everything sorted. He didn't know what he would do without her. The thought of being without her killed him….He'd never leave his Lee Lee. She held him to Earth, kept him sane. Lunacy was what he would get, if she weren't by his side.

He couldn't help over hearing her conversation with Rachel, and he feared this situation was going to get worse. Anyone with eyes could how enthralled Bella Swan was with Jacob Black. She hung on to his every word. Always smiling when he was around. Every hug they shared, Bella would hold on longer. And every time he spoke to her, she'd be blushing. Dating Maisy was the biggest mistake Jacob had ever made. In addition, Sam didn't another human who wasn't a mate to find out about the Supernatural. All it did was endanger their lives even more. As the Alpha of the Pack, it was his job to keep everyone safe. Moreover, the oddest thing of all, every time Jacob thought about Bella or she was brought up in the pack mind, he'd slam his shield down, and refuse to mention her. What did that mean?

Holding back a sigh, Sam pushed all thoughts of Bella, Jacob and Maisy to the back of his mind. He'd deal with them later. He needed his mate right now.

He approached Leah slowly, almost as if he was stalking her, he wrapped his arms snugly around her middle and planted a light kiss on her exposed throat, breathing in her calming scent, it soothed his wolf every time and turned him on consistently. Sam pulled down the shoulder strap of her white dress, his lips run along her shoulder, and he lightly nipped at her mark, sending electricity down her spine.

Leah smiled at the tingles running through her, relaxing into Sam's body, residing in his supernatural warmth for a minute, before turning in his arms.

Sam grinned at her. "I can always count on you…" He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, kissing her chastely. "You always know…"

Leah smirked at him complacently, reaching up to rake her nails through his hair roughly, as she pushed her body flush up against his warm one. Sam's eyes fluttered shut, and he groaned gently, member beginning to harden in his pants, his grip around Leah's waist tightening, pulling her closer into him. Once he opened his eyes, Leah grinned at the lust and intense desire that clouded them, she felt herself get turned on instantly. "Sam…I'm a girl, and someone's gotta be organized around here." She told him in a hot whisper, skimming her free hand down his chest.

Sam crushed his lips to Leah's, securely clutching the back of her neck as his mouth wielded into hers. Leah tautened her grip on Sam's black hair and yanked slightly, feeling the usual exquisite desire run through her body, and wetness forming at her panties. When they both pulled away for air, Sam rested his forehead against Leah's, both of them breathing heavily. "There's a difference you know…You're my girl." He whispered to her. "All mine…I love you…"

"Yeah…yours…Love you…" She breathed and then kissed him again, pushing her tongue directly into his open mouth. Taken aback by this motion, Sam moaned, and he pushed her dress up, his nails digging into Leah's sides, making the ache between her thighs intensify. He could smell what he did to her. Her desire. And that sent a strong jolt to his groin. Groaning against her mouth, Sam added fervor to the kiss, causing Leah to yank on his hair more ardently. Her fingers scraping and tugging through the scalp roughly.

At that point, Sam's hands began to wander, down her back, over her breasts, through her hair. Reaching down, Sam pulled one of Leah's legs around his waist to mount their intimacy, as their tongues fought for dominance.

Just as things were beginning to get heated, Sam groaned, and it wasn't a 'I want you' groan, but more of a disappointed or annoyed one. He pulled his lips from hers, and set her on the ground, mumbling something incoherent as he glared at the doorway.

"Sam?" Leah asked questioningly in confusion. "What's the matter baby?" she reached up and rested her hand on his cheek.

Sam's eyes softened as he glanced down at her. "The Pack is here." He spat in a grumpy whisper, looking back up to glare holes in the door. "Cock-blocking motherfuckers."

"Oh!" Leah realized, and then she laughed, smiling up at Sam. "Oh hun. Don't worry about it…we can carry on after they leave." she offered, wrapping arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "It will be just you and me babe." She told him in a sultry whisper. She really did want to continue, the ache between her legs was getting uncomfortable.

Before, Sam could even register his mate's words, the kitchen door burst open, and the Pack rushed in, their eyes fixated on the counters, which were layered with Leah's food. They were practically drooling. Ugh. Stupid wolf metabolism.

They seated themselves at the table, like obedient children. But Sam could tell they wanted to run to the counters and stuffed their mouths. Sam had this really disturbing thought run through his as he considered, leaving them here to stuff themselves…and he could go to the bedroom and finish what he started with his mate. They'd have to be silent though….his wolf then fairly easily rejected the idea…he wanted to make her scream. Silence wasn't a option. Not in his wolf's eyes, it wasn't.

Paul finally tore his gaze away from the food, and smirked at Sam and Leah. "Did we interrupt something?" The rest of the pack except her brother Seth, who wore a look of disgust, was smirking too.

Sam glared right back at him. At all of them. "Ye-" Leah covered his mouth with her hand before he got the entire word out. "No." she replaced simply, pulling away from Sam to finally hand the hungry wolves their food. So, they'd shut up.

Sam wasn't willing to let her go, he wanted tell the others to fuck off, but he was hungry too and Leah probably wouldn't feed him if he kicked the rest out. She'd made it clear before.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**_

Bella still had not spoken to Maisy or Jacob for the past weeks. She'd go to school each day, fake smiles, avoid Maisy, come home, cook dinner for Charlie, lie and say she eat, ignore Maisy's messages and calls, go to bed, lay there and weep. Then repeat everything the next day. She still had not set one foot in La push, or answered a call from any pack member. You could call Bella stupid, or stubborn, but doing this had raised her confidence. She was sure she could take on anything. Even the pack members got the message after a few days, and Maisy stopped calling.

Bella was still, unwillingly, completely and utterly in love with Jacob, no matter what she did, these unwanted feelings would not disappear. Sure, she had gained a new confidence, but that wasn't helping her heart one bit. Confidence wasn't helping the weakness she felt. Her body physically ached. She wasn't sure if it was because of Jacob, or lack of food and sleep. She honestly didn't care.

On weekends, she'd stay in and read or do some cleaning, but would never open the door if it rang or answered the phone, pretending not to be in. Until today.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _

"Bella Swan. If you don't open this door right now. I'm going to break it down and I won't pay for its refitting!" Leah Clearwater's loud, intimidating voice could be heard clearly through the closed door and over the heavy banging.

Bella felt herself wince, sitting on the couch in the living room, re-reading Pride and Prejudice. She knew for sure that Leah would definitely break the door down. Leah always kept her promises.

"Come on Bella. I know my brother's an idiot, but do you really have to hate me for it?" Rachel Black's sweet, but demanding voice spoke this time.

"I didn't even do anything. So, speak to me at least." Kim Thrall's meek and friendly tone drifted over.

Admitting defeat, as she didn't want a broken front door, and she didn't know how much longer she could fight, Bella sighed and went to answer it, reminding herself to keep her face emotionless.

"What?" She deadpanned, as she opened it swiftly, attempting to look bored. It came across as tired.

In front of her stood three beautiful Quileute girls who were smiling cheerfully, clutching three very full backpacks. As they took her in, their eyes widened in shock, but then they disguised it.

"Don't look so down Bella." Leah said, "We're going to have a girl's night." She was disregarding her rudeness, still shocked about her appearance.

Bella kept her face impassive. "Go away." She said stoically, keeping her voice low. She really did want to let them in, but something held her back.

But the girls were not impressed, they overlooked her words and all pushed past Bella and went into her house. Bella didn't have didn't have the strength to tell them to get out. So, she just slammed the door. And followed them into the living room, her chest filling up with dread.

This wasn't what she needed right now. She needed closure; she needed to forget her feelings for Jacob for the last time. He was dating someone else. Being in love with him wasn't an option. How could she withstand the stabbing in her chest, every time she would see them together?

For one of the two weeks, she'd cried herself to sleep, it dawning upon her that Jacob would never be hers. How could she bare the piercing shards of sharpness that punctured her, as she thought of them together? The salty tears that fell from her eyes. Her insides wringing, twisting and turning. The numbness. The vacant feeling.

She loved Jacob so much it physically hurt. But she loved Maisy too. She was her best friend. They were her best friends. She didn't want to tear down their relationship. There was only one option left….Going back to her mother…Going back to Phoenix. Sure, she wouldn't miss everyone…but there was nothing else to do…unless living her life in torture.

Pulling herself back to Earth, Bella flopped down in Charlie's recliner and watched the girls apprehensively. What the fuck did they want? It would be harder to leave if they visited her like this. She knew that she was going to leave her friends behind and it was tearing her apart inside. She didn't want to go! But there was no choice.

Kim, Leah and Rachel were all seated themselves on a couch, beginning to unpack their bags. Once their items were laid out. They grinned up at her. Rachel rose, and stood in front of Bella looking annoyed with her hands in her hips.

"Two weeks Bella. Two fucking weeks! I want my best friend back!" she scolded falsely. Taking Bella in, she let go of the façade, incapable of shouting at her, her face then turned miserable, in true sadness. She sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you won't talk to me?"

Bella couldn't stand the thought of Rachel blaming herself. Why was it any of their faults that she fell for Jacob? Darn her heart for being so open and sensitive. She didn't want her pain to become anyone else's. "No. You did nothing wrong. If anyone made a mistake it was me." Bella bowed her head. Not bothering to remain stoic.

"How it your fault that you fell for Jacob?" Kim's usual sweet was unusually scolding and sharp. "How can you help falling in love with someone? Do you make that decision or does your heart?" Kim had risen to her feet, her words spoken in a demanding tone.

Bella rose along with her, biting her lip, she comprehended Kim's words. Could she be right? Was this truly not her fault…or was Kim just saying that, just to perk her up. And did everyone know about her feelings? Was she that freaking obvious about them? Well, whatever it was she didn't care. In her mind right now, she was already planning her trip back to Phoenix. She was better off there then she ever was here.

"Bella. We all know about your feelings. In fact, we've known from the beginning. We want to help you." Rachel told her softly, taking Bella's hands in her own.

Bella shook her head and pulled her hands from Rachel's tanned ones, stepping back. Why was everyone insisting she needed help? She was perfectly fine. She didn't know what to say to Rachel. Quil and Embry had told her the same thing. Did they really care that much? Or did they just hate Maisy?

Leah had risen along with Kim, though her eyes were glazed out. She seemed to be deep in thought. Bella wasn't sure how to respond. She knew she was hurting them, but what else could she do? Visiting La Push would only hurt more. Jacob lived there. She couldn't go there, everything would remind her of Jacob.

"Bella. Answer me one question." Leah said finally, all the haziness disappearing from her eyes. Her irises piercingly sharp, as they usually were "How much do you love Jacob?"

Bella's felt her breath hitch, taken aback by the question. Why would Leah ask that? She loved Jacob so much, her heart stuttered at his name. Her chest hurt because he was not nearby. Her soul longed to be by his side…poison was stabbing her chest that he belonged to someone else. He was meant to be hers. Every touch and caress they shared had felt so right. How could it feel so right, so perfect if they didn't belong? Every time they hugged, their bodies fit. Every curve of her body corresponded into his. The contrast of their skin. Tanned and pale. Looked so exact and felt so right. Their bodies were designed for each other. Without Jacob, Bella would be simply incomplete…there was a longing in her core that only Jacob could satiate. And somewhere, deep down inside of her, she knew. She knew that she would never fall out of love with Jacob. Even the thought of it pained her.

"I love him so much, it pain me." As Bella said these words, she couldn't deny the pain in her voice. "Every single second of every day, I long to be by his side. The fact that he has someone else. My best friend. Is killing me. I don't know how much longer I can take this…I feel like I'm…I'm…I'm dying." an overflow of emotions rushed through Bella, at that moment and she burst into tears. Rivers of salty water gushed from her eyes, as she was unable to control her harsh sobbing. Her chest was wringing again. Turning. Stabbing. She crumbled to her knees, feeling emotionally drained, gripping the recliner for support.

Silent tears streamed down Kim, Rachel and Leah's faces as they watched their friend's torment and heartbroken tears. They looked at her. Really looked at her. Her skin was a shade of pasty white, big black bags bloated under her eyes. Her clothes were three sizes too large. What was she doing to herself? When was the last time she ate? When was the last time she slept?

Never until now had they understood how harshly this had affecting Bella. They also felt ashamed. If only they had known. They would have gotten rid of Maisy at her word. They had had enough! They were going to help her. They didn't care if Bella wouldn't accept it. She had always been so stubborn.

A pair of warm arms pulled her up and enclosed Bella into a hug. She gladly accepted it. Sinking into their arms, and continuing to weep soulfully on their shoulder. She wanted to let go…and drift off. But, Real life wouldn't let her. Fate was continuously shoving in her face that Jacob would never be hers. He wasn't in love with her. Leaving would probably the best thing to do in this situation. No one, wanted her. She wasn't good enough to want.

"Honey. Loving someone that much means you fight for them." Leah's voice drifted through her ear. Bella pulled back and sadly locked eyes with Leah thinking she misheard her.

"I'm telling the truth. If you love Jacob that much. Fight for him. Actually, I know you love Jacob that much. So, why won't you fight for him?" Leah asked her, reaching a hand forward and wiping away her tears.

Bella thought about lying for a moment. But then decided against it. She could see how much these girls cared for her. They truly did want to help her. She was sick of acting strong when she wasn't. It was finally safe to admit that she needed aid. "Maisy. I can't fight for him because of Maisy. She's my best friend, if she loves him and he loves her, then I can't come between them. I refuse to break my best friend's heart." Bella told them, her voice hoarse and slightly hiccupped. Her filled up with tears again.

"But she can break yours. You refuse to break hers, even though she's tearing your up. Tell me. Does she know about your feeling for Jacob?" Rachel had Jacob's short temper and was getting annoyed very easily.

'_Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie.' _Bella's mind chanted endlessly, but her heart was saying otherwise. She did want to lie and protect Maisy, but couldn't bring herself too. Closing her eyes, Bella gulped. She didn't want to betray her best friend. "Yeah…Yeah she does…She knows everything, she's the first person I told, but don't hate her-"

"WHAT?!" all three girls screamed absolutely outraged. Bella felt herself wince and gently opened her eyes again, dreading their reactions. She hated herself right now. She had betrayed Maisy…Yes her best friend was dating the man she loved…but what if she loved him too? If Maisy had fallen for Jacob, she refused to come between them. You couldn't help whom you loved…

"How could she do that to you? She was aware of your feelings and yet she is flaunting that she is dating Jacob in your face. What kind of best friend does that?!" Kim's eyes were murderous, she looked as though she wanted to break something.

"You know what Bella. Screw avoid hurting her. I say we tear her apart. I say we puncture her heart with a knife!" Leah's face had turned red, her hands had curled into fists and she was shaking. "I am going to bury that slut alive."

Rachel's reaction Bella had been dreading most of all. Rachel had never liked Maisy and now hearing this. Bella was sure Rachel would do something unpredictable. And she was right.

Rachel's eyes had gotten this crazed look, as she just froze. Without a sound, she turned on her heal and stormed into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

Bella, Kim and Leah all shared an anxious look and followed her. Once they had made it to the kitchen, Rachel had already held the phone to her ear and was beginning to screech into it.

"MAISY FUCKING HOLDER! YOU BITCH! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, NOT EVEN A FINGER WILL BE SPARED. I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU, AND SERVE YOUR LEGS TO CANNIBALS! YOU MOTHERFUCKING HEARTBREAKING DAUGHTER OF A SLUT. I WILL DECAPITATE YOU, YOU WHORE. HOW DARE YOU. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU-" Leah yanked the phone out of Rachel's hand, and quickly deleted the message, before it made to Maisy's house. Reaching up and placing it on a High self.

"Leah! Give me the fucking phone! Let me give that bitch a piece of my fucking mind!" Rachel screamed at Leah, trying to jump to reach the phone. She stopped and suddenly turned to Kim. "Kim! Give me your cell phone!" She grabbed at Kim, and Kim jumped back, behind Bella as if to conceal herself.

"No Rachel…calm down…you're angry right now and its affecting your decisions. Please." Leah pleaded with Rachel, trying to make her see sense.

Rachel stopped yelling and sighed, calming down before apologizing to Kim, who waved it off.

Bella was still too shocked to even voice her opinion. She now knew how much these girls loved her. What Rachel had attempted to do, had proved to Bella how much concern they actually held for her. "Wow. You really are that pissed?" Bella found herself saying, unable to keep the bewilderment from her voice.

Rachel turned to face Bella. The wild look had vanished from her eyes and she looked normal again, if not still angry and pissed. "No. I just wanted to call Maisy and scream at her because I felt like it." She shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. "No. Of course, we're pissed. We love you Bella. You're family. And we can't stand anyone hurting you. Even if it is my brother."

Bella felt love overwhelm her chest as tears sprung to her eyes again. She pulled Rachel into a hug as a gesture of appreciation. "Thank you so much for caring." she wept, pulling back from Rachel with a smile.

"Bella. We've told you that countless times. You're our sister. Family. What's your pain is our pain." Kim said sweetly, pulling Bella into her arms as a hug. "So. Does that mean you'll let us help?"

Pulling out of the hug, Bella glanced at the girls thoughtfully and her heart melted at the hopeful expressions on their faces. She couldn't fathom how the cared so much. It was all alien to her. Biting her lip, Bella opened her mouth to respond…

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

The chine of the doorbell had all of them jumping as they were startled. Turning and entering the living room, Bella wandered down the hall and yanked the front open, not troubling to consider who could be behind it. As it pulled open. Bella was met by five familiar almost identical smiling faces. Nevertheless, the smiles faltered when they scanned her…just as it had happened with the girls…then soon smiles replaced their stun as if nothing had happened.

"Heya Bellsy. Can we join the party?" Embry grinned at her, holding up a bag. "We heard you girls were going to get together. So we decided to come too."

Bella's mouth dropped open, taken aback in bewilderment. She was speechless. She had not expected the guys to turn up too. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, had the guys planned this?

"Please Bella?" Seth pleaded with a puppy dog look, mistaking her silence for a no. "You wouldn't leave us out here to freeze, would you?"

"And besides…We brought refreshments too. So it can be a real party." Jared put forward, hoping to convince her.

Bella came back to her senses and she nodding frantically, this had caught her so off guard she couldn't speak. "Yeah. Come on in…" And she stepped back to allow them in. The guys cheered and entered her house.

"Is it just you guys?" Bella found herself asking. Sam and Jacob were the only ones not present. A part of Bella (a very large quantity) wanted Jacob to be here, but another part of Bella knew it would pain her too much. So it was sort of a good thing.

"Yeah. Sam's at a council meeting." Paul informed her, tapping her nose gently. She wrinkled it slightly and he laughed, pulling his hand away.

"And Jacob?" Bella's mouth opened before she could stop it. Jacob was never far from her mind. Ugh,…her chest throbbed again.

The guys suddenly turned uneasy and glanced at each other hesitantly, before Quil finally responded to Bella. She knew from the looks on their faces that she wouldn't like it.

"He's gone out with Whorsy-ahhh-I mean Maisy." Quil quickly corrected himself, turning pale.

Bella grimaced, and glanced down as an ache pierced her chest. She suddenly needed to puke. Her spirits reduced and she felt disheartened as she just simply nodded and led the pack into the living room.

Kim, Leah and Rachel were seated on a couch, waiting patiently. When they caught the look on Bella's face, they all glared up at the Pack.

Bella caught the look on their faces and shook her head. "It's not their fault…I asked."

The girls just nodded absently before smiling. Rachel jumped up and hugged Paul, Kim wrapped her arms around Jared's waist and he embraced her back gently. Meanwhile, Leah high-fived her brother.

Bella stood there uncomfortably, before turned slightly and faced everyone. "Well. You guys have fun…" at these despondent words, she began making her way out of the room. Tears dripping down her face.

As she approached the door, Paul caught her arm. "Hey…where are you going?" He sounded annoyed.

"Um…I'm tired…going to bed…" She lied briefly before chewing her corner of her lip nervously. She had hoped she sounded convincing, she had never been a good liar.

"No, you're not…" Paul told her simply. He glanced up at Quil and Embry who nodded, and shut the living room door, before standing defensively in front of it as if they were security guards.

Bella glanced around helplessly, looking for an escape. She could see clearly how much Jacob and Maisy cared for/loved one another…hell, they were out right now…She didn't want to come between them. Whatever she tried would be completely futile…pointless.

"Paul, please…I know why you're all here…you want to help…But there's honestly nothing you can do…" Bella tried to explain but it was too exhausting.

"Nothing we can do?" Rachel exclaimed, pulling out of Paul's arms. "Hell…I don't give a fuck about Maisy. I fucking despise her…There must be a way…we do anything to help you. Just please let us help you! Please!" Rachel was pleading now, almost in tears.

"Yeah…let us help you and Jacob get together….PLEASE!" Seth pleaded, falling to his knees in front of her, holding out fisted hands. "I don't like Maisy…I love you…we all love you….And I'm sure Jacob loves you too…"

Bella wanted so badly to give in, she really did. But the thought, that Jacob loved her, was overwhelming…She wanted it to be true…Hell, she'd throw an actual party if it were…

"Please! Bella! I'm going to die if you're not happy!" Seth beseeched, the puppy dog look returning to her face.

With a grimace, Bell snapped her eyes shut as she saw the look, it had _almost_ made her give in. "Seth. Get off the floor please." Was all Bella could say. She didn't need someone hurt because of her. She had to keep denying them.

Seth glared at her furiously. "No. I'm staying here until you agree!" He growled stubbornly. "We all hate seeing you in so much pain! Why won't you let us help?!" He yelled, looking like a different person. "WHY?"

Bella felt shock roll over her. Seth never screamed, he was always so sweet. This was a side of him he'd never seen before. She felt obliged to answer.

"I'm scared really…what if Jacob doesn't feel the same way? I mean, he's with Maisy…So, he mustn't feel anything for me." Bella admitted truthfully and dependently. Her voice was barely audible. She was glad for the wolves' supernatural hearing.

"That might not be true…" Jared's voice spoke up tentatively. Every head turned in his direction, watching him curiously. For the first time in the last 3 weeks, Bella felt hopeful. What was Jared trying to say?

Jared gulped as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "When you first came to Forks…Jacob had a crush on you…" He trailed off, anticipating everyone's reaction.

Bella felt her heart flutter in excitement. He had a crush on her? Jacob Black, the man she'd been in love with for the last year, had had a crush on her? "How do you know?" She found herself asking. She needed to know, she felt like her life depended on it. Jacob had feelings for her...

Jared locked gazes with her, "His thoughts…He couldn't stop thinking about you…" Jared then frowned, "But then, after 6 months…He just stopped. Every time you were brought up, he'd slam his mind shield down and refuse to mention you. I really don't know what changed."

Bella felt her heart hit the ground and the light faded from her eyes….this was, beyond doubt was doomed to failure…Jacob had liked her at first, but then had decided she wasn't good enough to like…not good enough to love…to want…What did Maisy have that she didn't? Everything. Looks. Beauty. Brains. Personality. Wit. Experience. The list went on…

Bella's head was whirling. She needed to sit down. Her vision blurred. She felt herself stumble as a sudden wave of nausea overcame her. Rachel gasped and caught her, scanning her face frantically. "Bella? Oh my god! Honey, are you okay?" She asked, rubbing her cheek gently.

"Yeah…" Bella rasped out. "Just felt dizzy for a second. Need to sit down." Rachel nodded, concern filling her face as she led Bella over to the couch. Once Bella was seated.

Jared peeked at her in concern, once he knew she was okay, he let his eyes gaze out in thought. "But if Jacob felt something for you once…"

"We can bring those feelings back.." Kim continued for Jared as she snuggled into him.

"Question is…How?" Embry added, slumping against the door.

The entire room went silent. Everyone lost in thought. Bella leaned back into the cushions and bit her lip. She had decided she'd take their assistance…only if they'd think of something good…Something that wouldn't hurt anyone of them..

"WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!" Seth screeched, jumping up from the floor from where Bella had been standing. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" He sounded beyond excited.

"_Seth!" _Leah hissed at him, glaring. "Watch your language mister and stop screaming!" She scolded, her eyes hard and fierce.

Seth calmed down, glancing fearfully and apologetically at his sister, then trying to avoid her deadly eyes. "I have an idea." He stage whispered instead. Exaggerating his movements.

Leah rolled her eyes. Ugh…what a stupid boy. "Tell us Seth. Please." She said impatiently. "We're dying to know." She knew Seth would just be bursting to tell. It was hard for him to hide secrets. Any kind.

He grinned unreservedly, but then a frown formed on his features as he turned to glance at Bella. "I won't tell until Bella agrees to let us help." His voice was stern and absolute.

Bella swallowed loudly as every pair of eyes in the room moved to her. Her heart was begging her to agree, and she really did want to know Seth's idea. She glanced around to every duo of hopeful, love-filled eyes and responded. "Yes. I'll let you help."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the late update and I'm sorry if the chapter is lame. **

**My grandfather passed away just recently and I've been busy helping my mum and grandma with Funeral Arrangements. He and I were close, and I love and miss him. His passing was so unexpected as he was always so full of life and a very cheerful man…and now he's just gone….The worst thing of all…I didn't even get to say goodbye…**

**I'm crying as I'm typing this and I really hope he's happy…wherever he is…R.I.P Granddad. :,(**

**Thanks you for reading. My head is fucked up right now and I'm sorry if the chapter was a load of bullshit. I assure you the next one will be much better and much more will be revealed. Thanks you to all how read last time, reviewed, followed and added me to favorites. Thank you soooo much!**

**Zayna xxxx :,)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Surely You Were Meant To Be Mine**

**Chapter 4**

"Paul, put me down."

"No."

"Paul. I mean it!"

"Nope."

"Paul. Freaking put me down!"

"Never."

"Paul! I'll freaking murder you! Will you put me down?"

"Nu-uh."

"Paul! If you don't fucking put me down right now, I'll…"

"No way. What the heck will you do?"

"I'll…I'll…I'll tell Rachel on you!"

"As if she could do anything."

"We'll see about that, Paul. RACHEL!"

Rachel Black sighed from where she sat in Bella's kitchen, feeling like slamming her head on the table repeatedly. She had heard Paul and Bella entire conversation, and although it was funny, Rachel couldn't bring herself to share the humour. She wasn't feeling good. She wanted to puke. She didn't even bother to respond. All she really wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed in her favourite pj's. However, she couldn't do that. Life was unfair.

The living room had turned into a bona fide party. Everyone was dancing and sharing food and drink, without a care in the world. Bella's huge stereos were blasting loud dance music, and everyone had seemingly forgotten what had happened earlier.

Paul had been attempting to take Bella's mind off Jacob, by picking her up apparently. Rachel felt herself smile. Even though she felt in poor health, Paul had inadvertently made her smile with his bizarre techniques to put people in good spirits.

The incident with Seth and his scheme that everyone was getting so keyed up to hear? Yeah, it never occurred, Seth never got a chance too. Surprisingly, Sam had called him and Leah to La Push, because the Elders had wanted them there. Sam wouldn't tell anyone why The Elders had been called, evidently, it was a secret. Sam wouldn't reveal a word about it. It had something to do with spirit secrets that only Leah and Seth were allowed to know. Rachel told herself she didn't care. Nevertheless, truly, she felt hurt. She was part of the pack now. She was a mate. Why couldn't her father tell her? Didn't he trust her?

Therefore, the big build up to Seth's plan to get Bella and Jacob together had failed wretchedly. Unless, someone could think of something soon. Their impending relationship was doomed.

Ugh. Rachel wished she could doom Maisy and Jacob's relationship. Life would be so much better if Jacob and Maisy weren't together.

Sighing, Rachel scanned the kitchen, bored out of her mind and getting more nauseous by the minute. She wished Leah were here. Leah was best for confiding in. Not that she didn't have faith in Bella or Kim. Leah had been her best friend for ages. They were tight. She'd only know Bella for 2 years and Kim for three.

Whilst attempting not to die from tediousness, Rachel eyed the phone on the top shelf, where Leah had placed it before when Rachel had her rage tantrum. She rolled her eyes to herself. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to shriek into the phone like that. The fact that Maisy knew about Bella's feelings and yet claimed Jacob for herself had hit Rachel like a bullet. She had blown up inside. She couldn't control her fury.

Rachel drew her eyes away from the phone, still aimlessly scanning the kitchen. She knit her brow when she caught a glimpse of something on the counter next to the microwave. It looked like a note.

Jumping up, Rachel made her way over to the counter, an apprehensive frown still on her face. She picked up the letter/note, and was outraged at what she had found written in Bella's handwriting.

_**Hey guys, **_

_**It wrote this because I wanted to tell you how much you all mean to me. Yes, this applies to everyone in the pack, and their mates. Rachel. Leah. Kim. Even the Elders. Billy. Sue. Harry. And especially my dad. I love you all so much, and I'm sorry I had to go. **_

_**I can see there is no place for me here, and no matter what happens, I will never fit in with you guys. I feel like I butted in. I feel like I destroyed the family you made for yourselves. I don't belong with you. All I am is a weenie little pale face, amongst you many Quileute's. Goodness, I'm even paler than my dad. Ha-ha. **_

_**You, I think I'm probably going to miss Jacob and Maisy the most. Not that I won't miss the pack and everyone else. Jacob, Maisy, you were my best friends. You stuck with me through thick and thin. Now, you're dating…and I'm just a third wheel. **_

_**I'm sorry you guys. I really sorry with all my heart. However, Fork and La Push isn't the place for me. I'm moving back to Phoenix with my mother. I hope you all live happy lives. **_

_**Paul, I hope you kill as many leeches as you can. Remember my challenge?**_

_**Quil, Embry, I'll never forget your jokes. Keep smiling, and laughing.**_

_**Seth, Jared, The sweetest guys I've ever met. Keep loving, don't forget me. **_

_**Rachel, Leah, Kim, thank you for being the greatest besties a girl could ever have.**_

_**Sam, we didn't get along in the beginning, but I hope you treasure our friendship **_

_**Finally. Jacob and Maisy: Thank you for making me the person I am today, I love you both. I hope you're happy together. **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Bella Swan x**_

Rachel had gone anesthetized as she read the words of the letter. She couldn't believe it. How could Bella do this? How could she plan to leave like that? How?

Anger and fury rolled through her. Rachel was now pissed. She was pissed at Bella for not opening her heart to them enough to help her. She was going to give Bella Swan a piece of her mind. She was done with playing games.

Rachel knew the entire blameworthiness wasn't on Bella, as she had been caught up in this trap. Maisy was the mastermind. Maisy was the spider and Bella was the fly. She had trapped Bella in the middle of her web, breaking her down piece by piece. Rachel felt revolted by the fact that Maisy had once been her friend. Friends don't do this to other friends!

Her mind swimming with surreal ideas, Rachel began to piece a plan together. It was perfect. And hopefully it would work.

She was still irritated at Bella, but not enough to hate her. Rachel hoped with her soul that this plan went well. Because if it did. Jacob would see Maisy for what she really is.

* * *

Bella's living room was noiseless. Everyone was seated on the couches in absolute silence. The music was now switched off, and all the refreshments had been put away. The party was over. The mood was gone. The atmosphere was overwrought. Only one resonance filled the room. The sound of Bella's sobbing.

Just minutes ago, Rachel had entered the living room, and had pulled the plug out of the secret, to turn everyone's attention towards her. Everyone had been confused, however Bella had gotten stiff. She had frozen, watching the letter in Rachel's hand. Bella realized Rachel had read it. She knew Rachel was angry.

Presently, Rachel had given the letter to Paul, who had read it audibly. Everyone had been stunned. And that was when this melancholic silence had begun.

Bella was aware everyone was waiting for her to explain. She hated herself for not being resilient. Because her stupid resolve had collapsed and Bella had broken down in tears. As she finally found the will to speak again. She glanced around the room, and saw nothing but betrayal and sadness on their faces. Her heart shattered once again.

"The letter means nothing guys." Bella stated; her voice rough with emotion. "I wrote it a while ago, somewhere last week. I don't feel that way now." Bella informed them lamely, hoping she sounded convincing.

"It's not that." Quil muttered, almost inaudibly, looking betrayed. "It's the fact you don't trust us."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. Anything but that. "I trust you! I trust you guys more than my own life! I don't trust me! I'm not enough. I never will be!" Bella gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth at her involuntarily confession. Darn her big mouth!

"You need more confidence in yourself Bella. Stop putting yourself down!" Kim reprimanded with frustration, a frown on her face. "Why do you think that Bella? You have no reason too!" Kim's voice had raised at least 20 octaves.

"Obviously. I'm not enough. I can't make the one I love want me." Bella grumbled to herself bitterly, her eyes burning holes into the carpet.

"I am done! That's it!" Rachel screeched, jumping up and marching over to Bella. "I swear on my fucking life that I will get you and my brother together, even it's the last fucking thing I do!"

Bella blinked repeatedly, shocked at how vehemently Rachel had stated this. She wanted to have faith in her, she really did. But, Bella was still apprehensive nonetheless. What if something went wrong and Jacob hated her? It was one of the things she panicked about the most.

"Fine. Rachel. What are you going to do?" Bella doubted Rachel had anything. Seth had gone to La Push and had taken his plan along with him. And Bella was all out of ideas.

"Yeah, Rach. Whatcha got?" Embry raised an eyebrow at her, clearly believing she had nothing.

Rachel's eyes sparkled in a way Bella had never seen them before. She looked really energized. "Well. I say: we show Jacob and Maisy the letter."

Everyone frowned in confusion, exchanging perplexed looks. Was Rachel okay in the head?

"What good will that do?" Quil questioned, scratching his head.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving." Bella endorsed in perplexity. "Not anymore."

Rachel rolled her eyes, sighing. "To make them feel sorry idiot. You have to face them sometime soon and you need a reason for that…the reason could be that you were leaving and didn't know how to break it to them."

"Huh. That's actually good." Embry looked beyond bewildered.

Bella was sure Rachel felt insulted when she glared at him, and slapped him at the back of his head. Embry pouted and made a face, mumbling something under his breath.

Paul chuckled and pulled Rachel to him in a hug. "That's my lovely smart lady." He sounded proud of her, grinning profusely.

In the intervening time, Jared had been deep in thought the instance Rachel had revealed her idea. A plan had additionally begun to brew in his mind. It was something that could be supplementary to Rachel's plan to make it even more enhanced.

"Hey guys…" He drew everyone's attention to him, and they all turned, studying him with bated breath. "Maisy and Jacob aren't at home are they?"

"No. they've gone out. Remember?"

"Yeah. Well. The way we are all gathered here is like a party…so, why can't it be a going away party for Bella?" Jared recommended, scrutinizing the room. "Well not really, but they don't have to know that and we can get Bella to their home numbers and inform them about the party. Since they are not there. They will miss it."

"Oh my god! Wow! Jared, that's perfect!" Rachel squealed, looking ready to bounce up and down on her feet.

"But don't they have cell phones?" Bella jogged their memory, feeling strangely lethargic and weirdly eager.

"Oh yeah…I forgot. Damn!" Rachel sighed, looking irritated and disillusioned.

"Well…yeah they do…but not with them…I kinda sorta stole something I shouldn't have…"

Every head revolved in Quil's direction. H was looking shamefaced, culpable and bizarrely pleased with himself. He grinned and went over to the refreshment bag, pulling out an intricately sequined purse. It was Maisy's purse.

He opened it and pulled out Maisy's cell phone. Holding it up in the air as if it was a trophy.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Quil. I love you!" Like a made women, Rachel raced over to Quil and pulled him into a huge hug, harshly cutting off his air. She squeezed him once more and kissed his cheek, pulling out of the hug and snatching the cell of him. "YES!"

"I think I need to sit down…" Quil looked flushed, and his eyes were dazed. He collapsed on to the couch, his tanned cheeks turning a shade darker.

Paul glowered at him intensely, a permanent scowl looking etched on his face. As Bella examined him, she became conscious of the fact that she had seen this exact same look on Jacob's face when Quil had held her hand on the beach when he had gotten ketchuped. No... He couldn't have been jealous…Could he have? Bella's heart began to pound furiously.

"What about Jacob's phone?" Kim asked, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. She really wanted to get this plan started. Even though she was more welcoming to Maisy than everybody else. She wanted Jacob and Bella together. She believed they did belong together.

"It's dead. I broke the charger the other day when I was at Jacob's house. I know for a fact that he hasn't got it charged yet." Quil stated with an impish smile, perceptibly avoiding Paul glare as he grinned at everyone else.

"OMG! This is perfect!" She gushed. Rachel had gone beyond excitement now. She was grinning wildly, her eyes were almost fanatical.

"Whoa. Rach. Chill! I swear you are even more excited than Bella is, and it's her relationship we are fixing." Paul drew attention to, finally dropping his grudge with Quil and smirking now.

"Come one people. Let's get busy. Bella. Come on, call their house numbers and let's turn this place into a real party!" Embry hollered, grabbing hold of Bella and spinning her around.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bella murmured, feeling dizzy as she escaped Embry's grasp and sat down on the couch beside Quil. She felt exhausted and wanting to fall asleep.

"Ugh. Bella you have a bad feeling with everything. Trust your instincts sometimes." Rachel scolded her, her exhilaration beginning to simmer down.

"I trust my instincts, and they're telling me this could end up bad. Very bad." Bella responded. She had a feeling in her stomach that this would not end up well. Something was about to go wrong. She knew it.

* * *

Jacob sighed and got into his truck, resting his forehead against the wheel, his eyes closing briefly. His hands had curled into knuckles at his sides, and he suppressed the urge to phase in the car, and run without restraint in the vicinity woods.

His chest ached painfully. Like there was something missing. He felt vacant. Desolate. Strangely, blank? He couldn't explain it. But he knew why.

Bella.

He hadn't seen Bella in over 2 weeks. Since that infamous night on the beach, it was like she had vanished. She had been avoiding him. He knew it. She had been ignoring his phones calls. She'd made it clear that she didn't want to see him. But he wanted to see her. He missed her dearly. Nothing was the same without her.

Maisy had tried to reassure him that nothing was wrong and that Bella was just being stubborn. Yes, he knew Bells was stubborn, but he could tell something was definitely wrong. But, once again, Maisy had waved it off as it was nothing. Seriously, she was bitch at times.

UGH. Maisy was the last person on his mind right now. She was the reason he was sitting in the car alone. She had pissed him off, and he had stormed off to his car and she had stormed off to her own. Now, here he was, still seated in his fucking car.

It was times like these he hated Maisy. He absolutely detested her right now. She really needed to watch her mouth. Nevertheless, Jacob couldn't force Maisy to piss off, he needed her help. Hell, she was the only person that could help him.

Groening, Jacob started up the engine, and began making his way home. He needed a long night's rest then he could figure out what to do tomorrow.

The house was empty when he returned. Billy was still at the council meeting, and Rachel was probably at Paul's or some friend's house. She was rarely home. Inhaling and exhaling deeply Jacob flopped down on the couch, switching on the TV.

As he watched, his attention was diverted. His mind was focused on Bella and why she was acting so strangely. He frowned; pain panged his chest at the thought of Bella. This was really strange for Jacob as his wolf was in pain too. Why was this happening?

Whilst he was confused, his landline beeped to indicate he had a message. Sighing, he strolled over to the phone and played the message on loudspeaker, assuming it was Maisy who may be apologizing or Rachel who could have phoned to say she was staying elsewhere. Jacob didn't care really.

Turned out, the message was not Rachel or Maisy. It was Bella.

His eyes widened, and he almost dropped the phone in hurriedness of hearing Bella's sweet voice again. He had missed her too much for words.

"_Hi Jake…I don't know if you're home, but, I'm having a party…I know right…it's weird for me, the party is tonight actually…please come. It's um…it's my going away party…yes I'm leaving. I'm sorry. Bye." _

Holy shit! Jacob felt himself go blunt and deaden as he comprehended Bella's words. He felt like he was hyperventilating. His heart would not slow down. It was getting faster by the minute. It was taking on the speed of sound.

Grabbing his jacket, and switching the TV off. He was out the door and on his motorcycle within seconds. He needed to get to Bella, and fast.

* * *

_**Hi guys! I'm baaaaacckkk! **_

_**I really hope you liked this! It's not a funny as the others, but the next chapter gonna be serious because Jacob is going to Bella's. What do you think is going to happen? Do you want Maisy to be there or not? Tell me in a review! I'm sorry it's not as long as my usual ones. **_

_**I'm sorry for updating so late, my father had a heart attack just recently, and I haven't had time to come online. He's okay though :D **_

_**I hope you guys aren't upset with me! I'm sorry. Really sorry! :-D**_

_**I've posted a new story called 'Alternate Reality.' It's Jacob/Bella. Check it out. In addition, there is a poll on my profile about which story of mine you want updated…tell me please! **_

_**Finally, Updates for Bella's Dating Detox and Forever, No More are on the way, :D :D **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! What do you want in the next chapter? Tell MEEEE!**_

_**Zayna x**_


End file.
